Hidden Pasts
by Wildfire's Flame
Summary: Ryo's past may not be all that he remembers it as. A new girl enters the lives of the Ronin Household and she has a connection to one of the guys. Yes, it is cliche and all but give it a chance.
1. Hidden Agenda

Disclaimer: I have no connection to the Ronin Warriors or the Samurai Troopers. I simply wanted to write a fanfiction about them. If you want to use any of my characters in your own stories' please email me and ask my permission first. Kira, Damien, and Forrester belong to me. Thanks, I appreciate it. My email is bhollan2@hotmail.com 

  
  


Oh and this is my first ever attempted fanfiction, so please be kind. It is far from complete and I have serious reservations about it but I would greatly appreciate any suggestions that you may have for it. Thank you. 

  
  


**Hidden Pasts**

By: Wildfire's Flame

  
  


Ryo Sanada could feel something coming but he wasn't sure what it was. Nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to face. He had faced warlords, Talpa's goons and even Talpa himself. But was Ryo prepared to face his long lost sister? Someone whom he cannot even remember? And where did she come from? 

  
  


**Chapter 1:**

The girl stood at a distance from Ryo. She looked similar in appearance to the boy they called Wildfire. They both had black hair and very piercing blue eyes. They both held a secret locked in their souls. The girl casually observed Ryo as he did some grocery shopping for Mia. She had been observing him for several weeks now and thus, knew who he was grocery shopping for. 

  
  


Ryo felt someone watching him, but every time he looked there was no one there. "Ok Ryo, get a grip. No one is watching you," laughing half-heartedly to himself. After being faced with Talpa, he had sorta gotten paranoid about things. That's all it was. Sure. "Man, I wish White Blaze was here. He would know for sure if there was someone following me." Ryo unconsciously reached up to brush his black hair out of his eyes as he surveyed the crowd. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he caught a glimpse of something red before it moved out of sight. "Oh well, I am sure it's nothing to be worried about," he said to himself. 

  
  


The girl steadily moved closer to Ryo. She could see him casting about for the source of his odd feelings and she did not want to be found by Wildfire, yet. She had to be sure that he was the right one. She had been burned so many times before, but she was positive that she knew him. The girl moved closer. 

Ryo could swear that he saw a shadow moving closer to him, and he had gotten good at listening to his sixth sense. However, he did not sense any danger from the source, at least not yet, he thought wryly. Ryo began to put some distance between himself and whoever was following him. Reaching the parking garage where he had left Mia's jeep, he felt his danger sense flare. Turning quickly, he came face to face with a blond man about 6'4 standing a few cars over. The man oozed with danger and a barely controlled violence permeated the air. "Who are you? What do you want?" demanded Ryo. 

  
  


The man just sneered. "It's not you that I am after but a much bigger fish. However, she will come if she senses you need her." The man laughed wickedly as he pulled out a wicked licking no-datchi, much like Sage's but slightly bigger. 

  
  


Ryo was completely confused. "What on Earth are you talking about? Who's 'she'?" 

  
  


The man simply ignored Ryo's question, as he slowly began to stalk Ryo around the garage. The man smiled evilly in Ryo's direction. 

  
  


Ryo had seen the look one time too many during his life, and he knew the guy meant business; but he still could not figure out what was going on. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw that red flash again, but then it was gone. 

  
  


"Oh no, Ryo is in trouble and it is all because of me." The girl stood transfixed behind the pillar as she watched Ryo transform into his subarmor. The girl smiled at that. She knew how powerful Ryo was, even without his full armor. Ryo stood looking at the blond man as if to say, "Come on. I dare you." 

  
  


The man attacked Ryo with a vengeance, but Ryo was fast and the guy was gaining very little ground on the young Ronin. Ryo leapt into the air and landed behind the guy, grabbing the guy's arm and using his momentum, he threw the guy into the opposite wall. It was then that Ryo felt the pain slice up through his body. He fell to his knees and began to groan. "Ahhhhh, the pain," _where is it coming from_ he wondered. The guy had never touched him, but he felt like he was on fire from the inside. Ryo thought that was ironic since he was the Wildfire. "Oh well, I can't even think straight right now." The pain began to ease, but Ryo was in no shape to continue fighting. A sheen had broken out on his forehead where the pain seemed to be the most intense. Ryo thought to himself that guy will be attacking again soon. I have to get out of here. Ryo began to move toward the Jeep, when he felt a chain slip around his shoulders as someone tightened his bonds from behind him. Ryo fell to his knees as another spasm shook his body.

  
  


"What's the matter, pretty boy? Do you hurt, hmmm????? Well, it's about to get a lot worse. **_Super Sound Wave Collision!!!_**__" The no-datchi began to glow with a yellow haze and the powerful blow slammed Ryo into a blue four-door sedan. The chains tightened around his neck, and Ryo felt his life slipping away. 

"Stop It!!!!! It's me you're after, so just let him go." Through Ryo's pain filled haze he saw a girl about two or three years younger than he, stand up to the stranger. Ryo wanted to yell at her to get away, but his throat hurt too badly. The girl stood firm in her fighting stance, and he thought he saw a familiar spark in her blue eyes. The girl looked directly at him, and Ryo knew instantly that she was the one that had been following him that morning. "I said let him go, he has nothing to do with this, Damien." 

  
  


"Damien," thought Ryo, "hmmm this is interesting" as the chains slid away from his neck. He lay on the floor gasping for breath and then a small hand enveloped his. Ryo looked up at the girl, and he felt like he had seen a ghost. Ryo promptly passed out as she released his wrist. The girl sighed as she watched Ryo's subarmor fade from view. The teen was once again dressed in jeans and a red t-shirt. Kira turned to face the man responsible for hurting Ryo; her eyes shining with a new light. It was an eerie sight to behold for her eyes danced like a living flame bending to the will of its master. 

  
  


"Kira, it is about time you showed up. I thought that I was going to have to actually kill this one before you would show yourself." Damien laughed a wicked sounding laugh that hurt her ears. 

  
  


Kira stood up from Ryo's side after she placed a healing aura around him, which would protect him from the upcoming fight. "What do you want, Damien? I am no longer your servant nor am I your brother's slave."

  
  


"Oh Kira, you were never that to us," sneered Damien. 

  
  


"Yeah right," Kira thought. _Well I might as well get this over with_, she thought to herself.


	2. A New Armor?

**Chapter two:**

  
  


"**Armor of the Firestorm Dao Jin!!!**" Kira was instantly wrapped in bolts of silk and cherry blossoms and when she came out of her transformance, she was wearing a red armor suit much like Ryo's, only hers had streaks of lightning that chased around her figure as she moved. The Kanji of Compassion glowed on her breastplate in gold. Her twin katanas flashed in the low lamplight. The Firestorm would burn anyone who did not have a pure heart. Thus, Damien would have to find another way to retrieve her since he could not even get close to her. The heat coming off of her armor was intense, more so than the Inferno Armor. 

  
  


Ryo regained conscience just then; looking at the girl in surprise as she powered up. The next thing he knew the girl was standing protectively in front of his still form in full battle armor, egging the one called Damien on. 

  
  


Kira did not realize that Ryo was awake until she felt his pain arch across her mind link to him. She gasped in surprise at the pain he was in. There was more to this than what Damien had dished out, as she suspected. "Damn, I need to heal him, but that would mean that I would be defenseless against this creature." Kira looked over at Ryo and slowly began to walk toward him, lowering her body temperature as she did so. She stopped several feet away, unsure if she should go any farther. She had been warned that only the true at heart could withstand Firestorm's heat, but Ryo did not even appear to be fazed. "Of course, since his armor is the Wildfire, he can withstand my heat as well." This proved without a shadow of a doubt to Kira that Ryo was indeed the one that she had been searching for, ever since she was but four years old and Ryo was six. 

  
  


Kira smiled fondly down at him, knowing that he did not understand what was going on. Ryo started to speak but Kira placed her finger on his lips and said softly, "we will talk in a few minutes. First I have to deal with this scum." Kira whirled back around to face the now enraged Damien who had been watching Kira's ministrations to the young man. "Prepare yourself Damien, I will not let you hurt any more innocents like you did me, **_RAGE OF FIRESTORM IMPLODE NOW!!!!!_**" A huge column of fire shot out of her twin swords and twisted into a ball of flame that moved wherever she pointed it. Kira let the fire build within her as she released a massive set of destruction that took care of Damien and half of the car garage with him. At least for now. Kira looked for any sign of Damien, but he had disappeared along with the wind. 

  
  


"Ryo, are you all right?" Kira asked in a concerned voice.

  
  


"Yeah, I'm fine but I am confused." Ryo looked up at Kira with a sense of recognition in his eyes, but he still could not place the feeling. He tried to shake his head in an effort to clear it. Groaning, he felt another spasm cross through him, but this one did not last as long as the first two times. 

  
  


Kira placed her hands on top of Ryo's and began to will his pain away. 

  
  


Ryo looked up at her with a stunned expression, but before he could say anything, she whispered that she would explain everything later. Ryo nodded his head, feeling slightly disoriented. Kira looked down at him with such warmth in her heart. She could not believe that after twelve years she was actually looking upon his face once more. Tears began to pool in her eyes before she hastily dashed them away. "Come on, let's get you home to Mia and the guys. They are probably worried sick about you by now." 

  
  


Ryo looked up at the girl somehow trusting her even though they had only met; never thinking to question how she knew where he lived and with whom. 

  
  


Kira placed her hand over the Kanji symbol on Ryo's forehead and said sleep. Ryo was out like a light, once again in a healing trance. Kira found Mia's keys in Ryo's jeans pocket and she promptly deposited him into the passenger seat. She then climbed behind the wheel and shifted Mia's car out of reverse as she headed out of the garage, the groceries long forgotten. Mia's jeep had been on the opposite side of the garage that got blew away. They were a few new scratches on it, but Kira hoped Mia would not kill her since she was bringing Ryo home. 

  
  



	3. Arriving Home

**Chapter 3:**

  
  


As Kira was driving the jeep, she kept glancing at the young man next to her. She could still feel his pain and that bothered her. She had put him in a healing trance twice but he refused to stay there. That alone confused her. No one had ever surfaced out of her trances without her telling them so first. Yet, Ryo seemed to have no effort doing so. She slowly tapped her painted fingernails against the steering wheel as she thought about how he kept coming out of her trances. She could feel him resisting the trance even now and she knew he needed to remain under the trance. Kira knew that Ryo trusted her, even though he could not remember her. So she did not think that was the reason. She believed that Ryo wanted to be the one who looked after the others. He is after all, the Ronin leader. 

  
  


Kira smiled to herself but the smile soon vanished as she felt Ryo's pain intensify. She could not wait any longer. He was going to die if she did not pull the pain out of him, and she simply could not let that happen after she just found him. Pulling the jeep over in front of Mia's mansion, Kira placed her hands on both sides of his head and pulled some of the pain away. Through the process, she began to weaken and had to stop. Kira gathered Ryo in her arms as she left the jeep and headed for the front entrance to the mansion. She managed to ring the doorbell before she too collapsed onto the sidewalk. 

  
  


"Hey Ryo, did you forget your keys, aga . . . ," Mia's teasing voice trailed off as she saw the two people who were unconscious on her doorstep. Mia had seen the jeep pull up but she never looked to see who it was that got out. Now, she could see that there were two people, both of whom appeared to be exhausted, mentally and physically. Mia reached a shaky hand down to check for a pulse on Ryo's neck and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt one. Mia turned back to the house and yelled "Hey guys, I need you now. Something's wrong with Ryo. " The fear and the urgency that laced Mia's tone made all of the guys race for the front door. 

  
  


Rowen got there first and could not believe his eyes. Ryo was laying in the arms of some girl who was younger than he and they were both out cold. Rowen turned to Mia and asked "what happened to them?" 

  
  


Mia just shrugged her shoulders. 'This is how I found them, but I am not sure what is going on." Mia looked at the other three Ronin who were standing behind Rowen, and said "Kento could you please take Ryo up to my room and Rowen could you take this unknown girl upstairs as well?" The guys replied in the affirmative. "Good, Sage could you run a test over them both to see what's wrong with them while Cye and I will go in the kitchen and make some tea and soup for them." Sage stated that he would do so and hurried up the stairs after his comrades. Mia looked worriedly up the stairs as he disappeared. _"Please Ryo, be ok"_ she thought. 


	4. Introductions

******Author's Note: **Arigatou to Sailor Moon, Shichan Godess, Anime Princess, and Taura Callisto. Thank you for the kind reviews. I totally appreciate it, especially since this fic has been sitting idle for quite some time. Gradual Decline, I am sorry that you couldn't finish reading this because of the Mary Sue thing but really I am doing my best to not make her a Mary Sue. I hope . . . Anywho, thank you for at least attempting to read it and reviewing. ^_^The Mary Sue thing is kinda the reason this fic has more or less been idle. I mean I started it in November and haven't really touched it since January. sighs So any feedback or help with the story line would be much appreciated. Oh and Shichan, yes I do believe it will be a RyoxMia fic. I think . . . Okay enough of my ramblings, On with the ficcie. Enjoy!!

  
  


******Chapter 4:**

  
  


Sage looked in on the girl first because he felt some sort of weird vibrations coming off of her. It was like a magnet was slowly pulling him to her. The girl had been placed in Rowen's room across the hall from Mia's, so that the Ronin's could take care of both Ryo and the girl with ease. The blue-haired boy looked up as Sage entered. "Hey Rowen, how is she?" 

  
  


Rowen looked at his pale haired friend and could have sworn that there was more than simple curiosity behind Sage's question, but he didn't press the matter. Instead he shrugged his shoulders and said, "well, she's still out of it, but she doesn't seem to have anything physically wrong with her."

  
  


Sage nodded softly as he knelt next to the girl and placed his hands on her forehead. Beginning to concentrate, he used his powers to see if there was anything that he could do to help her. As he concentrated, he began to see a form in a dark red armor with orange streaks dancing around it. Cherry blossoms floated around the figure's body as they reached out and gathered several blossoms close to them. A sheer puddle of the blossoms lay at the red armored figure's feet. The form looked at Sage and a slow smile graced its face causing Sage to jerk out of his trance with a startled yelp.

  
  


Rowen looked over at his friend in alarm. "Sage, what is it? What's wrong?" 

  
  


Sage sat there looking at the girl and his body shook from the brief encounter with her and her armor. He blinked uncomprehending down at the still form for several minutes before Rowen was able to pull him out of his haze. 

  
  


Rowen placed his hand on top of Sage's shoulder and only then did Sage look at him with confusion. Sage began to mumble to himself, "she's a Ronin like us, but where did she come from?"

Rowen who had been listening to Sage drew back in surprise. "She's what?!" he practically shouted. 

  
  


Sage looked at him and simply said, "she is one of us."

  
  


Rowen looked across the hall where Kento stood perusing a feverish Ryo. Kento went into the bathroom and returned a minute later with a damp cloth that he pressed to Ryo's forehead. 

  
  


Ryo was burning up with fever and he was becoming delirious. He kept screaming "Noooooooo. Where is she? What's going on?!!" None of which made any sense to the others. 

  
  


Sage shook his head in wonderment before turning back to the blue-haired boy. "Rowen, would you please go check on that tea and soup that Mia and Cye were making?"

  
  


Rowen did as he was asked and left Sage alone with the girl. She was beautiful and full of spirit, much like Wildfire's only slightly more wild if that can be imagined. Sage shook his head as he began his vigil over her bedside. He knew she would be waking up soon since he had used some of his powers to establish a link between them. It was now only a matter of waiting. 

  
  


Kira could hear voices murmuring, but she was having trouble concentrating on the voices. She began to slowly surface toward consciousness. 

  
  


"Hush, I think she's waking up." 

  
  


Kira groaned as she regained consciousness. The first thing she saw was one violet eye peering down at her. She jumped back against the headboard, startled until she realized that it was only Sage looking at her curiously. 

  
  


"Hey it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." 

  
  


Kira looked up at Sage and said simply, "I know. I was just startled, that's all." Sage smiled kindly at her and asked her who she was. Kira raised her blue eyes to meet his one violet eye, the other was covered with Sage's blond hair, and said "My name is Kira ummm Dayken." 

  
  


"Well, Kira my name is Sage Date. It's nice to meet you." If Sage noticed the slight hesitation of Kira's then he did not let on. 

  
  


Kira smiled knowingly as she looked over Sage's shoulder and saw three other guys standing in the hallway. 

  
  


Sage noticed the direction of her gaze and started laughing. "Guys come on in here. Guys meet Kira Dayken. Kira this is the guys. The one on the right is Cye Mouri, our resident chef. Next to him is Kento Rei Faun, as you can see he is always eating" Sage said teasingly.

  
  


"Hey, I am not" replied Kento indignantly, as he finished putting a sandwich in his mouth. 

  
  


Cye simply rolled his eyes. 

  
  


"Oh and the one with the blue hair leaning against the doorframe is the one that carried you up here. In fact this is his room. Kira meet Rowen Hashiba." 

  
  


Kira looked at each of them in turn and was bombarded by their auras. She wasn't expecting their auras to be so strong, though she suspected she should have known. _'Oh well,' _she thought to herself. _'I'll get used to them.'_ _"_It's nice to finally meet all of you," she stated. The others gave her a shocked look. What did she mean finally meet them, they all wondered?

  
  


Cye came over to her with the tea that he had made. Handing her a cup, he said "here, this should help ease any of the tension that you might be feeling."

  
  


Kira nodded to him, grateful to have something to warm her soul. She was feeling so cold and she wasn't sure why. She began to shiver uncontrollably from the cold, but Sage wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and sat on the bed next to her. Kira felt the light shining around him permeate her soul and she felt somewhat revived. Sage gently shook his head at the other guys telling them that it was ok for them to leave. 

  
  


The guys all nodded their heads as they slipped out of the room. Cye went across the hall to check on Ryo, while Kento and Rowen went downstairs to find Mia. 


	5. Revelation

****Arigatou to Anime Princess, Shichan Godess, Sailor Moon, Demyn, Taura Callisto, and Sara Laniafor the kind reviews. Blushes profusely. I am so glad that you guys are enjoying this fic. Here's the definition of a Mary Sue for you all. Well at least the way I understand it. ****

  
  


**Mary Sue:**A character that a fanfic writer creates that typically has these attributes: beauty, wealth, talent, extreme intelligence and the only point of her being in the story is to get the guy. Mary Sue can either rescue the hero or be rescued by him but, in any case, she overshadows everyone else in the cast with the possible exception of her guy and he generally plays second fiddle to her also. The real plot in any of her stories is how she can get the guy. If your character has a purpose in the story that actually advances the plot then there is a good chance that she is not a Mary Sue and does belong there.

  
  


She is often portrayed as the most beautiful creature to ever live. She always saves the day, or dies heroically in the attempt, causing even the most cold hearted of the other characters to cry. She either becomes a figure of authority, defies it at every turn, or manages to do both at the same time. She has a wide variety of talents, putting her above and beyond mere mortals, and she's often named after the author. (Which mine is not) In short, Mary Sue is what everyone wants to be, and no one actually is. 

  
  


Looks over her definition of a Mary Sue and grimaces. Man does that sound preachy or what? Oh well, you did ask . . .(giggles) So please tell me do you guys think Kira is a Mary Sue? Okay, enough gibbering on with the fic. 

  
  
  
  


******Chapter 5:**

  
  


Kira was beginning to feel drowsy when an arch of pain brought her back from her semiconscious state. Jerking away from Sage, she stumbled from the bed, tears streaming down her face as she cried out Ryo's name. The cup of tea went crashing to the floor, unnoticed. _Have to reach him, no matter the cost. _ She stumbled across the hall to where Ryo was crying out in pain, but before she could reach him she was lifted into Sage's arms. 

  
  


Sage was puzzled as to why she suddenly jerked away and ran unerringly across the hall to Ryo. Shrugging his shoulders, he guessed he would have to wait to find out since the girl was still struggling in his arms, and Sage was finding it harder and harder to keep his grip on her. 

  
  


Kira looked up at him without seeing him and she pushed against his chest in an effort to make him let her go. She had to reach Ryo and now. 

  
  


Sage looked at the struggling girl and could not make head or tails out of what was going on. But as he watched Ryo's face contort in pain only to see the girl close her eyes as the same pain washed over her, he realized that the girl was feeling the pain that Ryo was feeling. The realization that the two of them were somehow connected began to sink in, and Sage let the girl fall from his suddenly lax grasp. She managed to catch herself before she hit the floor and standing, she climbed up onto Ryo's bed. 

  
  


Cye had looked up as Kira entered the room with Sage fast on her heels. He had been rather surprised and mildly amused when he noticed Sage scoop her up and attempt to take her back across the hall to Rowen's room. He let a small smile quark his lips when he saw Kira struggling vainly against Sage's grip to get to Ryo. However, his expression soon changed when he saw Kira fall abruptly from Sage's grasp. Looking up at his friend's face, he noticed that Sage had gone ashen.

  
  


"Sage, what is it? What's wrong, besides the obvious?" Cye asked him gently looking at Ryo and Kira. 

  
  


"She, they . . . there's some sort of connection between the two of them" Sage whispered, still in shock over how strong the connection was. 

  
  


Cye looked at Sage and then over at the two figures on the bed before he froze solid. Cye could not believe his eyes. He shook his head trying to clear up the double image he was seeing, but it persisted. Kira and Ryo looked almost identical. "Is this for real?" he wondered aloud. 

  
  


"Yeah" came Sage's response. 

  
  


Kira was totally focused on Ryo and the pain that he was in and never noticed the total silence that suddenly permeated the room. She laid down on the queen size bed next to Ryo, so she could let her forehead rest against his more easily. The symbols of Virtue and Compassion flared to life as Kira tried once again attempted to draw out the dark magic that was invading Ryo's soul. 

  
  


Cye and Sage stood with their mouths hanging open as they watched the light from the bed increase as did the heat. They took a few steps backward, unsure if the heat was real or they were simply imagining it. The heat abated as soon as the reddish orange glow faded away from the two figures on the bed. 

  
  


Kira let unconscious take over once more as her energy faded out. She was at ease knowing that Ryo was now in less pain. Sage placed is hand over Ryo's still faintly glowing kanji and began concentrating, his eyes closing. Ryo was soon enveloped in a green haze as Sage tried to check him over. Sitting back on his heels with wonder, Sage opened his violet eyes to regard his unaware leader. 

  
  


Ryo's aura was almost completely healed, but there was still one part that lingered, looking like it was being torn apart. A blackness that made Sage uncomfortable to even think about, let alone live with it. Shaking, his head, he looked up at Cye who was watching him. "I think he'll be waking up soon."

  
  


Cye nodded at the swordsman as Sage turned his attention back to Kira.

  
  


Just looking at her made him swallow hard as his emotions played havoc with his mind. He tried to ignore the uneasy feeling he was getting by beginning to run a check over Kira's aura. It appeared to be still strong, but it had become a slightly darker shade than before. Sage could feel the darkness that had been wrapped around Ryo's heart was now inside Kira, but that she was somehow dispelling it. Sage looked up at Cye in wonderment. "I am not sure what is going on but I think you should get the others. Kira just absorbed some of what is ailing Ryo and appears to be dispelling it somehow." 

  
  


Cye blinked several times before nodding at Sage in understanding. He soon vanished from the room to go downstairs and get the others. 

  
  
  
  


Sage looked down at the black-haired girl on the bed and swore that he saw a green thread encircle her wrist and his just before she came to. Then the thread disappeared. Sage shook his head, sure he was imagining things. 

  
  


Kira looked over at him but immediately turned her attentions to Ryo. 

  
  


Sage felt a piece of his heart give out. It was obvious that Kira loved Ryo, but Sage wanted her to love him. Sage's eyes widened in astonishment as he wondered where that thought had come from, when he heard a voice say softly "you and she belong together. You are a set that has lost it's mate." Sage turned around but there was no one there. 

  
  


White Blaze padded into the room and instantly recognized the girl. He went up to her and rubbed against her legs, purring slightly. 

  
  


Kira looked up and exclaimed "White Blaze, it's so good to see you." Kira hugged the tiger and looked up to see a pensive expression on Sage's face. Mistaking Sage's expression for concern over Ryo's well-being, she said, "don't worry Sage, he'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to him." 

  
  


Sage looked at the girl and felt her power still radiating even though she was weak. "I believe you, but I think we all need to talk about a few things." 

  
  


"Yes, you are probably right, but let's wait for Ryo. He should be waking up soon." 

  
  


"Ok, but could you at least tell me something first?"

  
  


"Hmmm . . . what is it?" Kira asked the golden haired warrior. 

  
  


Sage looked at her and asked the question that had been bugging him ever since he first saw her. "Have we met before?" 

  
  


Kira looked startled for a second and then thought what harm can it do. "No, we have never met, but I have touched your soul before, Sage of the Halo." 

  
  


Sage looked at her a second before a slow smile formed on his face. "I knew it, you are the one that has been invading my dreams. Hey, wait a sec. How did you know that I go by Halo?" 

  
  


"Yes, how did you know?" asked a voice from behind them. Ryo's voice. 

  
  


_'Damn, I should have felt him awakening. I wonder how much he heard,'_ thought Kira. Kira looked guiltily over at her brother who was still blissfully unaware of their relationship. "I have been watching you five for awhile now, but I never approached any of you because I had to be sure I was right. But when Damien attacked Ryo today I simply could not stand there and let him kill you. Not when I could do something to help you." 

  
  


Ryo looked at the girl and again he felt that spark of recognition. _'What is it about her that is familiar?' _he thought to himself. Out loud he said, "I was doing fine against that Damien fellow until this intense pain washed over me. Do you know what it was? I still feel a bit of it inside my heart." 

  
  


Kira looked sadly at her brother for she knew that a piece of it remained. She was simply too weak to draw out all of the dark magic on her own. "It is a dark magic that my former masters are trying to use so that they can weaken me in order to return me to their ranks," she stated bitterly. "But I will not let them do this to you. I will find a way to get rid of it once and for all." 

  
  


Ryo looked at the girl, still not comprehending why his illness would be draining her but Sage knew all too well. 

  
  


Sage placed a protective arm around the girl and through his mind link with Ryo he stated, "her name is Kira Dayken and she has some sort of a connection to you. When you are in pain she can feel it and she has been somehow absorbing your pain into herself thus weakening her further." 

  
  


Ryo nodded his thanks and turned to Kira. "Kira, what is going on? Please explain so that I can understand why you have this connection to me." By this time the rest of the crew had arrived and taken up places around the room to listen to Kira's story. 


	6. Story Begins

******Arigatou to Sailor Moon, Shichan Godess, Anime Princess, Jenna and Taura Callisto. Jenna, Kira is Ryo's younger sister. They are not twins but they look an awful lot alike. Trust me this can happen. My cousins are that way and look identical though they are five years apart. (Grins). Taura, I am glad that you are enjoying my story. Here's chapter 6 and hopefully I will have Chapter 7 up soon as well. Thanks again for the reviews. **

  
  


****

**Chapter 6:**

  
  


Kira looked at the six faces that were watching her, seven if you included the tiger's ever watchful gaze and sighed. She glanced over at Ryo and smiled warmly at the young man. He had turned into a great person. She always knew he would . . . Ryo snapped her out of her daydream and she flashed back to reality. "Sorry, I was just thinking about how to begin. This story could take some time" she trailed off hoping the others would leave but no one budged. Kira took a deep breath and began her tale. 

  
  


"A long time ago, approximately twelve years to be precise, there was a boy and girl who looked almost identical despite their two-year age difference. The boy was six years old and the girl was four years old. They were often accompanied by a white tiger." Kira stopped and looked over at White Blaze who obligingly came to her and settled at her feet. Kira absently reached down to scratch the happy tiger behind the ears before continuing with her story. 

  
  


However, she was interrupted by Kento, "Wait, are you saying that White Blaze is that tiger?" 

  
  


Kira suppressed a sigh. It was going to be a long night. "Yes, White Blaze is that tiger. Cye would you mind getting some more of that tea of yours and possibly something for Ryo to eat? And before you protest that you are not hungry Wildfire let me remind you that you have not eaten since you left the mansion this morning." 

  
  


Ryo swallowed his protest as he watched Cye, Mia, and Kento leave the room to get the requested items. "Kira, I don't remember ever being with a little girl when White Blaze was around. Just who exactly are you?" he asked suspiciously. Ryo knew he should not be using that tone with her. After all she did and is saving his life but he had a nagging feeling that he needed to get at the heart of the matter. 

  
  


Kira looked over at the bright blue eyed teenager and smiled as she playfully ruffled his hair. "I think you know who I am, but you just need a little push for the door to unlock. After all, these memories have been buried for twelve years."

  
  


Ryo looked up as Kira placed her hands on each side of his forehead. "I am going to open the door for you if you want me to, but only if you want me to" she whispered. Ryo nodded his head and Kira once more placed her forehead against his, only this time she was not trying to heal but to revive Ryo's lost memories. 

  
  


A bright light flashed in which Sage and Rowen had to shade their eyes and when they looked again, Ryo and Kira had vanished. They looked at each other and began to panic. "Mia, guys!!!" they both screeched as they ran out of the room. 

  
  


Mia came running up the stairs followed closely by Cye and Kento. "What is it? What's wrong?" Mia asked. 

  
  


Rowen and Sage looked at her and said, "Ryo and Kira, they simply vanished into thin air." 

  
  


"What!!!" they all three exclaimed. 

  
  


Mia ran to her room and sure enough, there was no trace of Ryo or Kira. Mia turned to Rowen and Sage, storm clouds brewing behind her normally placid aqua eyes. Rowen and Sage cringed knowing that Mia's wrath was about to be unleashed upon them. Mia was always protective of all of them but when it came to Ryo, well she could go a little overboard. She was in love with him and would do anything to protect him. "What happened exactly?" she growled. 

  
  


Rowen spoke up first, "Well, after you guys left, Ryo wanted to know who Kira really was, and she told him that he knew already but that he might need a slight push in order to remember." 

  
  


"Yeah," interjected Sage, "she said something about opening the door for Ryo if he wanted it, and then there was a bright flash of light and they disappeared." 

  
  


Mia looked over both boys sternly and said to them with a knowing smile, "it's alright, I know where they went. They will back."

  
  


Cye looked at Mia oddly. "Um, Mia? How do you know where they went?"

  
  


Mia glanced over at the aquatic trooper and winked. "It's a talent I have."

  
  


The guys all exchanged glances because that comment did little to ease their worry.

  
  


Mia grinning said calmly, "oh come on guys. They are fine. Trust me?"

  
  


Cye nodded his head. "We do Mia. It's just that people don't just vanish."

  
  


Mia arched an eyebrow at them. "Oh, and I suppose the Warlords don't just vanish?"

  
  


Cye blinked. "I guess you have me there. They have disappeared at times uniquely, but I am still not sure they simply vanish."

  
  


Mia threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "Fine, believe what you want. But guys, there are things out there that simply can't be explained rationally no matter how you try. This is just one time that you guys are going to have to accept." Seeing their disbelieving looks, she sighed. "Would it help if I told you that Kira has simply pulled Ryo and herself into the past, so Ryo can see what happened twelve years ago?"

Sage looked at her incredulously. "Mia, what else do you know?"

  
  


"Nothing Sage. Just stay away from the bed since they will rematerialize back in that spot after their sojourn into the past. We shall simply have to wait for them." The guys looked at her and then at each other still wondering how Mia knew where Kira and Ryo had gone. (But that is a story for another time).


	7. The Past is Reveiled

**Arigatou to SailorMoon, Ryo of Wildfire and Jenna of the Wind for the kind reviews. I hope you like this chapter as much as the others. Sorry it has not been updated in a while. Oh and if you see any errors please let me know. I edited this late at night and I am kind of tired. Ja Ne!!!**

  
  
  
  


**Chapter 7:**

  
  


****Ryo woke to the sounds of many birds chirping. He moaned as he sat up and looked around. He was in a meadow of some sort and it was early morning. Fog still twisted and turned among the tall grasses of the meadow, making things slightly murky looking. Ryo could see dew on the grass but oddly he was not wet, not even damp, though he was only clothed in a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. He was also barefoot. Confusion marred Ryo's features as he looked around the meadow in an effort to figure out where he was; his tiger blue eyes landing on Kira who was sitting only a few feet away, watching the tall grasses blow in a gentle breeze. 

  
  


Kira was wearing a red full length dress which Ryo realized must have been what she had been wearing all day long. She too was barefoot.

  
  


Ryo got up and walked over to her. "Kira?" he said softly so as not to startle her.

Kira's voice came to him then but it was not normal. It took him a few minutes to realize that she was speaking to him in his mind, much the way he and the other Ronins do. Though they had only learned of this ability recently. 

  
  


_ "Ryo, there's no need for you to be so quiet. I know when you are near."_

  
  


Ryo looked at her, but she did not say anything more. Joining her on the grass, he knew instinctively that they were waiting for something. He was not disappointed.

  
  


A few minutes after he had settled in to wait, he heard boyish laughter mixed with a girlish giggle. Kira turned toward a clearing in the meadow where a young boy and a young girl suddenly appeared. The girl was wearing a pair of cut off shorts with a pale yellow tank top and sandals, while the boy had on a white t-shirt and jeans. His sneakers were scuffed and dirty but obviously well worn. The two small children were very similar in appearance, but it was obvious to anyone looking that the boy was a couple of years older than the girl. 

  
  


The girl laughed suddenly and looked over her shoulder as a much younger and smaller ball of white fur and black stripes came into view. It took Ryo several minutes to realize that the ball of fur was really White Blaze, but the shock was palpable through the mind link to Kira.

  
  


She smiled sadly at her brother as he watched the scene in front of them, but said nothing. She knew that he had to see this, and that she should not interfere with the images. She, however, did not want to see them. These were memories that stole her away from her brother. Yet, she couldn't seem to tear her gaze away. It was like watching a train wreck. You know you shouldn't just be sitting there watching it, but what can you do? In rapt fascination, Kira continued to watch. Watch as her world came crumbling down around her and her brother.

  
  


Ryo suddenly felt uneasy as the young boy looked up from playing with the white tiger and smiled a knowing smile as he looked straight at Ryo. Ryo then realized he was looking at himself when he was six years old. But that wasn't possible was it? He shook his head in confusion as the young Ryo abruptly turned away and went back to playing with the young girl and the young White Blaze. Ryo then heard the boy call the girl Kira and he looked over at the young lady by his side in mild surprise. Though why, he wasn't sure. He shouldn't have been surprised since he had after all recognized himself. It only made sense for Kira to be there as well if she was who she claimed to be, and Ryo was beginning to think that she was indeed his sister.

  
  


Kira had silent tears streaming down her face. Ryo went to put his arms around her, but she told him to look back at the clearing. Ryo did as he was told and saw that the boy had a soccer ball that he was playing with and that the ball had gotten away from the boy's small hands. Ryo watched as his younger self went into the tall grass in search of the ball, White Blaze by his side. 

  
  


The young girl was left alone in the meadow. As Ryo watched, a dark form materialized in front of the young girl and tried to grab her. However, the girl named Kira was quick for her age and backpedaled only to end up in another captor's arms. The girl struggled a bit before she was subdued. The three looked up at a sound signifying young Ryo's return and at a nod from his compatriot the green haired, black-eyed man that held young Kira made a sign of some kind with his hands as if conjuring a spell, and the three individuals simply vanished into the morning. 

  
  


Ryo looked up as young Ryo appeared from the tall grass, his triumphant smile indicating that he had found the lost soccer ball. The young boy went to yell for Kira, but his words died on his lips when he saw that she was no longer in the clearing. He whistled for White Blaze to help him look for her but all he found was a red ribbon that had held Kira's long bangs back from her face. The boy took to crying so hard that Ryo could feel the pain of the loss. He felt his own eyes start to tear up because there was nothing he could do. These were his memories, but he had locked them up and placed them so far back that he almost did not reach them, and if not for the young woman standing next to him; he doubted if he would have ever reached them. 

  
  


Kira bade him to look one more time at the young boy and as Ryo turned he saw the Ancient standing over the boy. The Ancient was murmuring things in the young boy's ear to try and calm him, to no effect. The young boy had seen his father brutally murdered by a lioness when out on a safari hunt and the one thing that he was supposed to protect above all else had simply vanished. It was too much for the young boy to bear. The Ancient looked sadly down at the boy who was clinging to his robes and then over at the white tiger that was looking forlornly at its master. The Ancient saw no other choice but to block the memories from the young boy until they would be needed again. 

  
  


Ryo watched as the spell was cast and as it ended he saw the young boy slide to the ground next to the tiger unconscious, all memories of the sister he had forgotten until now. Ryo felt rather than saw the bright light as he and Kira were once again transported in time only this time to the present day. 


	8. Reflections

Arigatou for the reviews. I hope you all like this chapter as well as you liked the last ones. Gomen for it being so late but with FFNet down so much and having some personal problems, I just haven't found the time to update. 

  
  


Chapter 8: Reflections

  
  


Kento and Rowen had elected to stay in Mia's room until Ryo and Kira reappeared. However, they had not realized that it was going to be awhile. Nearly six hours after Ryo and Kira vanished, Sage felt a stirring in the air. He rushed to Mia's room with Cye and Mia hot on his heels. Rowen was looking anxiously at the bed as if he too could feel the electricity in the air, but Kento being careless, was sound asleep with his head resting on the bed. 

  
  


Sage moved toward the larger warrior with the intent on waking him up, but before he could move more than a step, there was a bright flash of white light that had everyone present shielding their sensitized eyes. When they reopened them, they saw that the light had died down and was now only a faint glow supporting two individuals with raven colored hair. Kira and Ryo's eyes were both closed as they hovered a few feet above the mattress for a moment before the light completely vanished. Without the support the light had been offering them, the two teens dropped immediately, falling right on top of poor Kento's head. 

  
  


"OW!! What the Hell?! Get off me!! CYE HELP!!" Kento began to curse fluidly as he struggled to free himself from the entwined limbs of the brother sister pair who were now staring wide-eyed at each other.

  
  


Cye laughed at Kento's predicament before going over to the bed to help him up. "Mia told you that they would be coming back in that exact spot. But you didn't listen, so quit your bellyaching and let's find out where they went."

  
  


Kento glared at the smaller man and rubbed the back of his head, wincing. Looking up at the two individuals on the mattress, he rapidly began to fire questions at them. "Are you both alright? Where'd ya go? Huh? Why did it take so long and please tell me WHY oh why did you end up on my head?"

  
  


Ryo looked confused for a second as he looked over at Kento before it registered what exactly had happened to the warrior of Hardrock. A smile tugged at his lips and looking over at his sister he couldn't contain it any longer; the two of them burst out in uncontrollable laughter. 

  
  


Kento scowled as his unofficial leader began to laugh hysterically. "It's not funny man," he pouted.

  
  


Ryo just shook his head and once his laughter subsided, he said with as much seriousness as he could muster, "Sorry, we uhhh really didn't mean to hurt you Kento; it just sort of happened." 

  
  


"That's alright, Ryo. I forgive you. . . this time." But Ryo's attention was no longer focused on him. It was focused on his sister who was also trying to control her laughter at Kento's expense. The two soon forgot about the rest of the world as they stared into each other's eyes. Eyes that they had not seen each other for many years. 

  
  


"So ummm, do you remember Ryo?" she asked softly, almost shyly, as if she was afraid of the answer. 

  
  


"Yeah, Kira I remember everything. I am so sorry I did not protect you . . . " Ryo's voice trailed off as Kira placed a finger over his lips. 

  
  


"Now is not the time for regrets big brother. Damien and Forrester will not give up so easily. They will be back and I do not have the strength to heal you on my own. The only way that I can gain enough power is if the one I am destined to be with channels their power into mine and as yet, I don't know who that is. So, you see I am the one who is sorry." 

  
  


Ryo stopped her and said with fire in his eyes "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine just as soon as we get these guys." Ryo leaned over her and kissed her brow gently. 

  
  


Kira considered him fondly, a half smile on her ips as she slipped into unconsciousness. She had found him at last and things would eventually work out. They had too. 

  
  


Ryo gave her one more look before he soon followed her into oblivion. The other Ronins and Mia just stood dumbstruck., as if not fully comprehending what had just occurred.

  
  


Ryo and Kira had not even appeared to have noticed them after the Kento incident; they were too wrapped up in each other, but the rest of the group was stunned. They stared at each other and then at the two siblings, seeing the undeniable proof that the two were indeed siblings as they moved in sync with one another. But to find out that Ryo had a baby sister and didn't know about it all these years was surprising, to say the least. They all jumped a few feet in the air when they saw the two exhausted teens slip into unconsciousness. Sage started forward but was stopped by Mia. 

  
  


"Leave them be. They are just exhausted from the time trip they took. They will be awake in a few hours. So let's make sure they are not disturbed. We have to prepare for those guys that attacked them today. I have a feeling they will be coming soon." 

  
  


Sage nodded his head in agreement and asked if Cye could look over the pair for a little while. Cye agreed, siting down at the bedside with a small paperback book. The others with bemused and curious expressions, began to leave the room. Sage was the last to leave, glancing furtively one final time at the incognizant duo before heading out to the lake. He needed some time to think. 

  
  


Sage settled himself into the shade below his favorite tree in the woods behind Mia's house. He often came to this spot to meditate because it was so quiet and filled with natural light. It also offered a great view of the lake which Sage felt calmed his nerves. And today his nerves were shot. His leader appearing unconscious on the stoop of the manor had caused him enough alarm but add in the uneasy feelings he had regarding the girl and he was one very confused Ronin. Closing his eyes, he tried to clear his mind of all thoughts but soon realized that it was hopeless; his thoughts kept returning. 

  
  


Sighing, he sat up and began to thoughtfully chew on a blade of grass as he digested everything that had happened that day. He still couldn't believe it. Ryo has a sister, a sister that up until a few hours ago, he didn't even remember. But what was this feeling Sage had toward the girl? He felt connected somehow to her, as if they were meant to be, but how was that possible when he had never laid eyes on her until that morning? Sage continued to ponder the question when he felt a familiar presence. Smiling slightly, he tilted his head up and asked quietly, "Anubis how long have you been standing there?" 

  
  


The once Dark Warlord of Cruelty who now donned the Ancient ones robes smiled down at the golden haired warrior. "Not long Halo, but long enough to know that your mind is in overdrive. What is it that is bothering you so?" 

  
  


Sage looked up into Anubis's green eyes and began to tell him the story of the morning's events. 

  
  


Soon Sage wrapped up the story of the day's events. "So, what I don't get is why I am so attracted to her? I felt . . . hurt when she ran to Ryo instead of staying with me. I mean I understand now why she did that but . . ." 

  
  


"It still hurt, didn't it?"

  
  


Sage looked up in surprise at Anubis's question before slowly nodding. "Yeah. It hurt so much. I don't get it. Why is this happening?" He looked up to see what Anubis was going to say. The red-haired man was sitting with his back against a neighboring tree, his arms propped up on his knees. He was watching Sage with interest and nodding his head slowly, as if thinking. A minute passed before Anubis smiled knowingly at the bearer of Halo. 

  
  


Sage knew something was up then, but did not realize what it was until the Ancient spoke. 

  
  


"Halo, don't you realize that I have known about this ever since I gained the Ancient's staff, but it was not the right time to tell Wildfire. That is why I am here. I can feel the evil connected to the girl beginning to grow." He shook his head sadly. 

  
  


"I had hoped that the two would have given up by now. But it seems their thirst for power has only increased. It's a shame really and to drag an innocent child into it. . . But that is done and over with, instead we must deal with the here and now. Twelve years ago, Wildfire's sister was kidnaped. They had hoped to capture the bearer of Wildfire, but they were obviously wrong. Instead they found the bearer of Firestorm, though they did not know that till much later. For such accomplished sorcerers they were sure poor at establishing the facts." He grinned wryly before sombering.

  
  


"Wildfire could not deal with the burden of losing his sister. It was his father's last request before he was killed that Ryo would always take care of his sister and now that he knows he did not . . . Well let's just hope his guilt complex doesn't get in the way of his fighting." 

  
  


Sage cocked his head to the side and said lightly, "I don't think Kira will let that happen. She seems to be very strong willed." He paused as he considered his next words. "Much like Ryo is. I just hope she's not as reckless as her brother, but I have the feeling that she is." Sage was startled from his musings by the rich laughter of Anubis. He looked over at the ex-warlord, trying to figure out what was so funny when Anubis spoke. 

  
  


"Halo, you are too much. You are so far in love with her and you don't even realize it is happening to you."

  
  


"I am not . . ."

  
  


Anubis waved him of. "Don't even bother denying it Halo. Else her actions would not be bothering you so much nor would she be occupying all your thoughts. You are in love with her. The connection you have felt and feel toward Kira has existed throughout time. It was established long ago when the first bearer of Halo and Firestorm fell in love." He smirked at Sage's incredulous expression.

  
  


"Sage, you and she are meant for each other, bond eternally. Your souls knew it the moment you met. That is why you feel the jealousy and the insistent tug in your mind toward her. You have been cosmically linked together ever since the first time the two of you have met, centuries ago. She just doesn't know it yet, but she will. Give her time Halo. As you can see, you have been able to pick up on a few subtleties here and there and pretty soon you and she will have a mind link together like her and Wildfire do. That is when she will realize that you belong together."

  
  


Sage thought about this for a little while when he remembered part of a conversation that he had overheard between Ryo and Kira. Something about her chosen one being able to help heal Ryo with her power and her chosen ones power combined. Was he the chosen one? Could he help to heal Ryo's soul from the black magic? Sage turned to ask Anubis only to find that the robed man had disappeared into the foliage, only leaving behind a soft jingling noise from the Ancient's staff. Sage shrugged his shoulders as he stood. It was time to head back to the house. He needed to check on Kira and Ryo, and it was time to get some answers. 


End file.
